


Tilt

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Tilt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Tilt

Intro Info  
Category: Slash, G  
Spoilers: None  
March 1999  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me.  
A drabble just for fun.

* * *

Tilt  
by Halrloprillalar

Bells rang, lights flashed, processors processed.

"Come on, I really need to use the computer."

"Quiet. I can't concentrate."

"Exactly."

"After this game...almost done..."

"OK, but hurry. I have to finish that report tonight."

A fanfare blared.

"Extra ball!"

"Should I go out and buy a typewriter?"

"Ha, high score!"

"Now can I work?"

"This game has a two player option. Fifty bucks says I can take you."

"Dammit, Walter, as soon as you let me near my computer, I'm deleting that stupid pinball game." Pendrell gave Skinner an appraising look. "After I win that fifty from you."

F I N I S

Feedback? You can email me at .


End file.
